Luna
by Petrified
Summary: A hospital from a child's POV, it's related to YnM, I tell you...^_^(timelines and such were twisted for the author's enjoyment...ok, it was accidental, but I don't want to admit how stupid I was to do that...;p)


**Luna by Emerald**

Disclaimers: Yami no Matsuei and its characters are owned by their creator, Yohko Matsushita.

* * *

"Now, stay here in the office and be a good boy. I'll just have something to attend to."

_I nodded, and smiled as he ruffled my hair. My eyes followed the figure as he walked out the doorway, fingering the rough upholstery of the couch._

_White._

_Everything was white. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, even the chairs and tables were white. There was not a smudge in this heavenly sanctuary. I loved it._

_I love the smell of the alcohol, the disinfectant that they spray as each patient leaves a room. I relish the scent of the bleached linen and the scrubbed bathroom tiles. Everything smelled so...clean. And I felt safe in this place._

_These men and women were my guardian angels, protecting me from the evils of the outside world. Yes, they in their immaculate coats, walking in and out of doors. They would smile at me and speak to me in their almost hypnotic tones. They would say that I was mature for my age, well, maybe. I guess I had gone through a lot, as people might say._

_My eyes glanced at the wall clock. It had only been ten minutes since he left, so I decided to walk around for a bit, not that I don't know the four corners of this room like the back of my hand, but I couldn't find anything else to do. _

_The desk was filled with papers, though they were filed in an orderly manner. The doctor was like that, always organized, planned. Not a thing out of place. Even the picture frames were all arranged neatly in a row._ _There were not really many photos, only a few of his patients, and one of the family. My favorite was a picture of my mother in her teenage years. She looked so beautiful back then, her long silk locks cascaded down her back and her eyes sparkled with laughter. The photograph looked so alive, despite its age._

_I wish she was still the same. Mother has been withdrawn lately. _

_My head turned towards the soft click of the doorknob._

"Come, I want you to meet someone."

_He smiled as he called me, his rich baritone voice gently commanding. I blindly followed as he took my hand and led me to the ward, slightly wondering who it will be this time. He often introduced me to his patients, usually those with severe or bizarre conditions. I met an AIDS victim once. She was a prostitute, but quite pretty. She reminded me of one of the antique dolls at home --- Lily, I think. They both had very blue eyes. I was sorry when she died._

_I caught a faint whiff of roses as Grandfather opened the door. The only light was from the moon, its rays reflecting on the glass window. I could hear soft breathing, whimpering as if in suffering. He turned away when he saw me, I hardly caught a glimpse of him as he covered himself with the white blankets._

_Grandfather patted my shoulder, as if in assurance or consolation. _

_I nod in understanding. I simply stood beside his bed, and waited. Waited for him to speak, to do anything. I have all the patience._

"Doctor! We have an emergency!"

_A nurse burst in the door, panting heavily. I could hear the rush of footsteps in the hallway. Grandfather looked at me, motioning me to stay in this room._

_I nodded, but I was a bit afraid. What if this person does something...I don't know. I don't even want to think about what he might do to me. I can feel my sweaty palms, but I tried to calm myself down._

_I heard the rustle of the sheets. Tensing, I unintentionally began to stiffen._

"I want to die."

_That was the whisper. Violet eyes peeked from the cloths, the tired gaze stirring up something inside of me._

_His brown hair was tousled, and his skin was a bit pale. But I could not forget those eyes --- the amethyst orbs seemed to bore through my soul. He's beautiful._

_I could not say anything. What could I say? That life is precious and all that? Yeah, right. It doesn't work that way, I know that. So there I stood, just staring at him, wondering what story this man has to say. I was intrigued._

_I neared his bed, and tapped him lightly._

"Hello! I'm Kazutaka Muraki. And you are...?"

_The full moon shone, the white light bathing the room._

-owari-

Notes: Timelines have been twisted for the author's enjoyment. =P

* * *

comments/feedbacks?


End file.
